Uma história diferente
by Reika-Taishou
Summary: uma história do Inu no Taisho quando ele conheçe a kikyou 'naum mi matem minha primeira fic'


Kikyou pov..

estou andandu com meus carregadores de alma

quando sinto uma energia maligna mto forte, o céu começa a

escureçer e varios Youkais saem de uma nuvem e vão direto

pra um vilarejo ali perto começo a correr atraz do youkais

q percebem minha presença e começam a me atakar uso uma

barreira para me proteger e consigo chegar na vila com

segurança tentandu tirar os moradores de lá.

Inu no Taisho pov..

era um belo dia e Inu no Taishou caminhava

por uma estrada de terra batida lentamente observando tudo

e todos ao seu redor, não sabia exatamente o porque, mas,

algo ou alguém o havia trazido de seu descanso para voltar

a aquele mundo e como era bom poder respirar aquele ar, mal

podia acreditar que andava sobre terras as quais um dia já

dominou pé ante pé o grande General dos Youkais Cachorros

mal podia acreditar que estava 'vivo' novamente, mas por

mais incrível que soasse esta era a mais simples verdade

-O que é isso... Inu no Taishou indagava para si mesmo a

pergunta quando sentia uma grande quantidade de energia

maligna no ar e não demora muito para que seus olhos

enxerguem uma grande nuvem de Youkais que seguiam em

direção a um pequeno vilarejo logo o General corre em

direção ao mesmo preocupado com o que poderia acontecer com

quem vivia ali, mas, logo nota que uma poderosa barreira se

formava ao redor do mesmo assim, ele so teria de se

encarregar de exterminar a todos os Youkais quando

alcançasse o vilarejo .

Sesshoumaru pov...

sesshomaru se encontrava no alto de uma

montanha perto do vilarejo que acontecia o tumulto de

Youkais, estando só, e fica ali parado vendo os youkais

indo em direção ao vilarejo o que será isso? talvez seja

mais uma obra de naraku pensando consigo mesmo e descendo

da montanha a saltos indo para o vilarejo e vendo a

barreira essa barreira, é...tentando sentir a energia

sinistra de quem fazia

Kikyou. pov...

minha barreira naum vai proteger o vilarejo

por mto tempofazendo um esforço pra poder continuar com a

barreira e consegue ver o pai do inuyasha e sesshoumaru

indo em direção ao vilarejo

Inu No Taisho. Pov...

de fato era uma grande quantidade de

Youkais, mas, nenhum deles aparentava ser muito forte e de

aparências Inu no taishou entendia muito bem, afinal, seus

mais de três mil anos de experiência lhe conferiam uma

importante vantagem em horas como estas, logo o Youkai

Cachorro se aproxima do vilarejo, com a habilidade

adquirida com o tempo ele se lança contra a barreira para

tomar impulso na mesma e após isso se lancar contra a

nuvens de Youkais, para que assim os encarasse de frente,

logo o General leva a mão ate sua espada, de nome So'Unga,

e a desembainha colocando-a a front de seu rosto e ao fazer

isso os ventos ao redor dele se agitam em uma forma

espiralada se concentrando a frente da espada, onde logo

surge uma grande esfera de energia que alguns dizem ser

composta dos ventos do próprio 'inferno' logo a energia

chega ao seu ápice e então -Goukuryuuha Inu no Taisho

murmura para si mesmo e a espada disparada a imensa energia

em forma de furacão contra a nuvem de Youkais que um a um

se desintegram ao entrar em contato com o golpe de So'Unga,

após efetuar a manobra o General...cai suavemente sobre o chão ficando de pé

e embainhando a espada como se nada tivesse acontecido .

Sesshoumaru. pov...

sesshomaru percebe que a barreira não é

feita por um Youkai e a fica olhando por um tempo tentando

imaginar quem poderia ter feito aquilo mas o que... vendo

os grandes feixes de luz sairem dentre os youkais e vendo

tamanha energia os atinginto essa energia... meio

espantado corre até lá para verificar quem fez tal façanha

eu só coheço um ser capaz disso, será que...

ficando abaixo de onde estavam os youkais e

vendo meio de longe o que aparentava ter forma humana cair

no chão

Kikyou..pov

fiko observandu os monstros serem destruidos

por uma energia mto forte fiko um pouco espantada mais

estou tão cansada q naum vejo mais nda caio no chão q akabo

desmaiandu por ter gasto toda minha energia

Inu no Taisho.pov...

-Ao menos desta forma os Youkais vão pensar

duas vezes antes de atacar as pessoas inocentes desta

vila... como se previsse algo Inu no Taishou lançava um

olhar na direção de onde vinha Sesshomaru, aquela silhueta

era estranhamente familiar, um leve sorriso surge na face

do velho General dos Youkais cachorros, mas, algo realmente

o intrigava quem fora à pessoa que havia erguido aquela

barreira, pois, os poderes não eram malignos por isso nunca

teria sido um Youkai 'quem será esta pessoa?' Pensava

consigo, mas logo sua audição sensível captara uma queda

dentro da cidade um corpo leve, provavelmente feminino,

cheirando a cinzas e morte Inu no Taishou deixa Sesshomaru

ter certeza de quem ele é e então corre para dentro da

cidade para ver com seus próprios olhos aquela presença que

tanto de destacar dos outros naquele lugar .

Sesshoumaru.pov...

sesshomaru fica "paralizado por alguns

segundos ao reconhecer seu pai pelo seu cheiro não pode

ser... ele... como...? e por que? voltando a si e indo

verificar o que ele ia fazer no vilarejo, sentindo outro

cheiro familiar será que aquela humana que lacrou o tolo

do meu irmão fez aquilo? indo até o seu pai ficando ainda um poco distante

com toda certeza Sesshomaru havia o

reconhecido, mas não era tempo para recordar, ao menos,

ainda não tinha de averiguar aquela energia primeiro, e

rapidamente o Youkai salta entre as pessoas passando

facilmente entre elas, algumas nem mesmo o viam passar e

logo Inu no taishou esta ao lado de Kikyou, logo seus olhos

se fixam na mulher, tinha a aparência humana e tambem a

energia, porem -Esse cheiro... o Youkai inspirava de

forma profunda, de forma alguma aquilo era cheiro de um

humano, talvez, sim era isso logo

Inu no Taisho.pov..

o General pega o frágil

corpo na 'boneca de barro' nos braços para que ela não

ficasse naquele chão sujo e toma o caminho para fora do

vilarejo por conseqüência passa próximo há seu filho e

murmura para ele -Vamos me siga temos muito que conversar

Sesshomaru... o 'homem' andava calmamente para longe de

tudo a espera de que Sesshomaru o seguisse

Sesshoumaru.pov...

sesshomaru responde friamente meio

desconfiado é temos sim primeiro me diga como isso é

possivel? seriamente começa o seguir lentamente e olhando

kikyou com despreso por ser humana e o que faz com isso em

seus braços?

Inu no Taisho

-Como isso é possível, bem eu não sei...

Inu no Taishou suspirava profundamente ao que parecia seu

filho ainda guardava rancores, mas, esperava sanar estes

problemas do passado e infelizmente não poderia responder a

pergunta de Sesshomaru, pois nem mesmo ele fazia idéia de

como havia retornado, nem se esse retorno tinha algum

propósito, logo seus olhos correm por Kikyou, a semelhança

era incrível -Bem estou ajudando ela Sesshomaru... Os

humanos merecem o nosso respeito não são seres desprezíveis

como você os vê, tem de olhar o mundo com outros olhos a

Era das Trevas já terminou há muitos anos... aos poucos

saiam do vilarejo indo a direção a uma floresta próximo

dali -Agora quer conversar... Ou desconfia do seu pai?

Kikyou..pov...

vou akordandu devagar e sinto alguém me

segurar ou a voz do sesshoumaru me chingandu fiko com um

pouco de raiva mais finjo q estou desmaiada para ouvir a

conversa dele ouço palavras lindas vindas do youkai q está

me carregandu fiku um distraida e akabo abrindu o

olhos onde estou?pergunto séria e com frieza na voz

Sesshoumaru..pov

ignoro totalmente a humana nos

braços demeu pai porem ele reflte com suas palavras

lembrando de rin a humana que a acompanheva depois de ter o

tratado tão bem hum... que seja então... mas quero saber o

que pretende fazer agora que voltou a esse mundo...

Inu no Taisho.pov...

-Vou retomar o meu reinado... Afinal

Sesshomaru, podemos ser diferentes na forma na qual

tratamos os humanos e os mais fracos do que nos, porem,

ainda somos pai e filho e nos parecemos na nossa sede por

poder... Inu no Taishou sorria de leve para o filho e em

seguida se voltava para Kikyou com um certo brilho no olhar

e um tom de voz macio e agradável enquanto continua a

caminhar em direção a floresta e mesmo que Kikyou estivesse

em seus braços a mesma não sentia se quer um solavanco com

os passos do General -Bem você acabou de salvar uma

cidade minha sacerdotisa e suponho que agora precisa

descansar e como agradecimento por ter salvado todas

aquelas vidas eu pensei em ajudá-la a se recuperar o que

acha?

Kikyou..pov...

hum...naum qria mais vou ter q aceitar, estou

sem almas no meu corpoe chamo meus caçadores de alma me

mandam alguma almas para q eu possa me movimentar e me

levantu mais caio novamente

Sesshoumru..pov...

sesshomaru ainda seguindo seu pai falando

devagar com frieza então voltara como o general dos

Youkais cães? humf, e quanto a seu filho hibrido? sem o

chamar de irmão com despreso

Inu no Taisho...pov...

-Não acho bom à senhorita sacerdotisa tentar

fazer força, pelo o que eu conheço de humanos… Inu no

taishou sorria levemente e uma breve imagem de sua esposa

vinha a sua mente, tinha ficado tanto tempo 'morto' que

tinha certeza que ela não estaria viva, uma lagrima tentava

escorrer pela faço do General dos Youkais Cachorros, mas

esta simplesmente não o fazia, logo, ele se aproxima de

Kikyou para erguê-la uma vez mais -Aquela barreira deve

ter consumido muito de sua força… Creio que seja bom um

descanso antes de tentar fazer qualquer outra coisa, me

permita carregá-la assim nos movemos mais rápido… Inu no

taishou se aproximava para pegar a jovem 'boneca' nos

braços uma vez mais para que pudesse sair logo daquele

lugar, tinha certeza de que mais tarde Sesshomaru os

encontraria seguindo o seu cheiro .

Kikyou...pov...

hum...obrigado deixandu ser carregada vc é o

pai do Inuyasha naum é msm?falo um pouco séria e com a voz

sombria, e fiko olhandu pra cara dele e pareçe q ele está

um pouco triste pq será pq vc está triste falo com uma voz

doce

Inu no Taisho..pov...

um leve sorriso brota em seu rosto, nada de

mais, talvez apenas por escutar aquelas palavras, talvez

por algo mais porem, isso não vinha ao caso, não naquele

instante, logo Inu no taishou se colocava a correr por

entre as arvores do bosque a menos que aquelas terras

tivessem mudado muito, ele acharia o que estava procurando

e tinha quase certeza de que ainda estava la, pois,

conseguia sentir o cheiro a uma boa distancia -Bem

senhorita sacerdotisa... Sou sim o pai de Inuyasha e

Sesshomaru, porem... Não me pergunte como eu voltei a esse

mundo, porque, a resposta dessa pergunta eu tambem

procuro... se movendo rapidamente entre os obstáculos

logo o General estava a frente de uma grande caverna -E a

senhorita... Como conhece os meus filhos?

Kikyou..pov

hum...fui eu q lacrei o Inuyasha a 50 anos

atraz pq ele tentou me matar e roubar a joia de quatro

almas da qual eu protegia na época falo com uma raiva bem

grange e com uma voz sombria q naum demonstrava nehum

sentimento mais isso foi um mal entendido pois o Inuyasha

naum tentou me matar foi outro meio youkai o msm q mandou

atakar esse vilarejo uma voz sombria e mto irritada

Inu no Taisho

-Então meu filho foi selado... Não esperava

por isso, Inuyasha com toda certeza nunca machucaria a você

desta forma, afinal, a mãe dele era uma humana... as

palavras de Kikyou o remetiam a um passado há muito

esquecido, de quando ele retornava para o lar e lá sua

esposa e Inuyasha, na época ainda uma criança, o recebia

eram dias felizes porem, dias assim nunca duram por muito

tempo e isso era uma triste realidade que sempre se cumpria

não importava o quanto se esforçasse para evitar, logo Inu

no taishou adentra a caverna que parecia parada dentro da

mesma ainda havia vestígios de sua ultima estada e isso o

fazia sorria de forma alegre -Sesshomaru não é assim por

mal, acho, que a maior parte da culpa e minha, vamos...

Descanse aqui... o General colocava Kikyou sobre uma

'cama' feita por uma grande pedra e peles de Youkais

Kikyou...pov...

obrigada...naum foi ele foi uma meio youkai q

dizia me amar... mais foi esse meio youkai q me matou e fui

ressulcitada novamente por uma bruxa q qria meu poderes de

sacerdotiza falo ainda brava

Inu no Taisho..pov...

-Você fala com ódio de mais do seu passado

isso não é bom, pois, quando nos olhamos para trás devemos

gostar do que vemos ao menos para que esta visão aqueça os

nossos corações e não os congele para sempre... todas as

palavras que o Youkai dizia era verdadeiras, e todas tinham

um toque de sentimento, mas, Inu no taishou nem sempre fora

assim afinal, nenhum Youkai sobreviveria assim por muito

tempo, foi mudado pelo amor, um amor que ele nunca mais

poderia sentir e isso lhe trazia a tristeza de volta porem,

isso era invisível o general sabia sempre se mostrar forte

afinal, ele sempre tinha de ser o exemplo a ser seguido por

seus soldados -Bem... Você gastou muita energia e creio

que eu devo tomar conta de você por um tempo, deseja

conversar enquanto isso sacerdotisa? suspirava

sentando-se na cama logo ao lado dela e mantendo os olhos

para a entrada da caverna caso algum Youkai faminto

estivesse achando que eles seriam o seu próximo lanche

Você fala com ódio de mais do seu passado

isso não é bom, pois, quando nos olhamos para trás devemos

gostar do que vemos ao menos para que esta visão aqueça os

nossos corações e não os congele para sempre... todas as

palavras que o Youkai dizia era verdadeiras, e todas tinham

um toque de sentimento, mas, Inu no taishou nem sempre fora

assim afinal, nenhum Youkai sobreviveria assim por muito

tempo, foi mudado pelo amor, um amor que ele nunca mais

poderia sentir e isso lhe trazia a tristeza de volta porem,

isso era invisível o general sabia sempre se mostrar forte

afinal, ele sempre tinha de ser o exemplo a ser seguido por

seus soldados -Bem... Você gastou muita energia e creio

que eu devo tomar conta de você por um tempo, deseja

conversar enquanto isso sacerdotisa? suspirava

sentando-se na cama logo ao lado dela e mantendo os olhos

para a entrada da caverna caso algum Youkai faminto

estivesse achando que eles seriam o seu próximo lanche

Kikyou...pov...

eu errei d+ mais vc pode esconder mais vc tbm naum gosta

mto do seu passado naum tente esconder é facil perceber

e meus carregadores de alma chegam traxendu almas para mim

poder levantaronde está meu arco e flecha?

Inu no Taisho...pov...

-Não sei onde estão, apenas a recolhi do chão

quando caiu sacerdotisa... Mas ainda acho que se levantar é

demais para você, esses, carregadores de almas são

interessantes queria saber como eu voltei a esse mundo, já

que não sou um boneco... se levantava logo atrás de

Kikyou a caminhava de forma tranqüila até o lado da mesma

enquanto que seus olhos viajavam pelo horizonte em busca de

algo o qual nunca mais acharia, um leve suspiro ao perceber

que sua 'vida' nova estava mais cheia de problemas do que a

sua antiga, afinal, não sabia nem como veio parar ali e não

sabia mais o que tinha ou não de fazer, voltar o que era

antes ou viver tudo de novo? Essa era uma pergunta que

retumbava na mente do General -Sabe, você esta com a

razão... Lembro-me do meu passado e me apego tanto a ele

que me sinto triste vivendo o futuro, deixei muitas coisas

para trás quando morri, coisas que eu não queria reviver...

Sacerdotisa, como se chama?

Kikyou...pov

kikyou...mto prazer,fiko pertandu ateção

nele e percebo q ele tem um fragmento da joia em seu corpo

mais o fragmento naum está corrompido então olho pra ele

bem sériaeu sei como vc voltou pra este mundo,vc pode naum

perceber mais tem um fragmento da joia em seu corpo,

provavelmente o naraku te ressulcitou para usar seus

poderes mais pelo q pareçe vc é bem mais forte e naum foi

controlado pelo poder do fragmentocom um sorriso debochado

tentnado imaginar a cara do naraku

Inu no Taisho...pov...

-Esse Naraku, parece ser um ser bem

desprezível... Contudo tenho de agradecer a ele por ter me

trazido de volta, porque, por mais duro que seja ter um

presente eu não posso dizer que não estou aproveitando esta

chance ao maximo... Kikyou não? Lindo nome senhorita

sacerdotisa... sorria de leve, aquela historia toda não

tinha muito sentido, porem, era melhor do que simplesmente

não saber nada, e de fato em seu passado tinha ouvido falar

sobre esta jóia de quatro almas e o seu poder, apenas, não

sabia que ela tinha tanto a ponto de trazer alguém de volta

a vida, logo esses pensamentos se esvaiam e seus

pensamentos estavam fixos na mulher que caminhava ao seu

lado -Bem, eu não conheço muito esse mundo Kikyou, será

que posso viajar com a senhorita? Se permitir... Tenho de

dizer que seria muito agradável... sorria de forma

cordial e sempre amigável, este era o jeito do general, ao

menos passou a ser depois de se apaixonar por sua esposa

Kikyou...pov...

Vc naum está acreditando mto no q eu te falei

naum é msmolha pra ele com um sorissoclaro q poderia me

acompanhar seria um prazer vc quer q eu te mostre a

história da joia de quatro almas?

Inu no Taisho...pov...

-Bem... Na verdade essa historia ainda esta

muito confusa para mim, não é que eu não acredite, mas,

talvez eu não queira acreditar... sorria de forma sincera

enquanto continuavam a caminhar lado a lado naquela

floresta, Inu no taishou estava morrendo de vontades de ir

ver as terras do Oeste das quais um dia já foi Rei, e

Senhor Absoluto, como será que estavam os Youkais

cachorros? Pensava consigo mesmo enquanto acenava a cabeça

em sinal positivo concordando que Kikyou lhe contasse a

historia da jóia, e pouco a pouco deixava o ar daquela era

lhe preencher os pulmões e a mente e se aproximava cada vez

mais da sacerdotisa, como um movimento involuntário, porem,

agradável àquela mulher lhe lembrava alguém, alguém que o

General não queria esquecer jamais porem, tinha medo de que

o faria e talvez mais cedo do que imaginava .

Kikyou...pov...

bem... vamos até a caverna onde a joia foi

criada e deveria acreditar é a pura verdade por mais

estranhu q sejavendo ele se aprossimarmais eu ja te aviso

quem naum tiver pensamentos bons naum podera entar na

caverna pois tem uma barreira mto forte a protegendo séria

quando chegarmos lá eu mostro a história da joia pra vc e

outra coisa a joia q está no seu corpo está no seu peito se

alguém tira-la vc morrera novamente andandu lentamente pois

ainda estava fraca

Continuaaaaa XD


End file.
